The present relates to an apparatus having a steam generating base connected by a cord to a fabric smoothing appliance, such as a pressing iron or a wrinkle removal brush and relates more particularly to an ironing appliance in which the base has a cavity for storage of the cord.
The patent document EP 1 038 821, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a pressing appliance having a steam generating base connected by a cord to a pressing iron, this cord being mounted on an automatic reel permitting it to be stored in a cavity in the base when the pressing appliance is not being used.
Such a storage device for the cord presents the advantage that the cord connecting the iron to the base is not dragged around the appliance and does not become inadvertently caught, with the risk of causing the appliance to fall. However, such a device for storing a cord on a reel presents the drawback of being relatively complex and costly to manufacture.